<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Wild Night by LordStannisTheGodDamnMannis666</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25843537">A Wild Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordStannisTheGodDamnMannis666/pseuds/LordStannisTheGodDamnMannis666'>LordStannisTheGodDamnMannis666</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adolescent Love Affairs [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beautiful Golden Fools, F/M, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Porn With Plot, Sibling Incest, Smut, Teasing, Teenagers, Twincest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:54:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25843537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordStannisTheGodDamnMannis666/pseuds/LordStannisTheGodDamnMannis666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime and Cersei get separated from their group mid expedition and have to spend a night in the wild.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adolescent Love Affairs [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Separation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I haven’t forgotten that I started it, so Personable Patent Plug #2 goes to Leaving by Blankfreeze1958. :) :) :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘I <em>told</em> you we should turn left at the byway junction, but you didn’t listen to me and now you’ve gone and got us lost!’ Cersei fumed at Ned Stark as he poured over a map, brows furrowed and confounded as to how he had gotten it so wrong.</p><p>They had been walking for hours through the mountainous countryside, trekking along ridges and navigating through countless fields and lanes, already worn out from three nights of camping and walking and the energy used up in disliking each other, and on top of it all, they were now supposed to have finished their expedition hours ago.</p><p>While the physical exertion and atmosphere had next to no impact on Jaime, Cersei was fed up, with the company most of all, and did not want to spend one second extra with anyone else but her twin than she had to. After all, they had only agreed to it on the basis that they would be in the same group.</p><p>Cersei didn’t mind Catelyn too much, she supposed. She was a bit of a wet fish, but at least she wasn’t as irritating as the others. But Ned Stark’s grim, hard set coldness and logical idiocy made her want to punch him every time he spoke, and the Tarth bitch got on her nerves more than anyone else ever had.</p><p>It had certainly not escaped Cersei’s notice that Brienne tried to spend as much time walking and talking with Jaime as possible, tried to sit next to him when they stopped, and would not take her eyes off him until Cersei gave her a hard stare, and she would look away blushing. She had even caught the wench’s eyes wandering over Jaime’s crotch once or twice, and had felt a certain possessive smugness run through her mind, knowing that he was hers, and that her brother wouldn’t even give a second thought to the blonde bitch.</p><p>Not that Jaime had noticed her attentions, anyway - he was too busy staring at Cersei and trying his best to steal quick moments with her. It was all a game to him, a clandestine touch here and there, and they had even managed a short but fervent kiss behind a tree when they had gone to get water from the tap at the edge of one campsite.</p><p>The group now found themselves in a damp wooded area, a small river running hastily through it, and probably miles from where they were meant to be. There was only one positive to the misfortune; at least they were shaded from the blaring sun.</p><p>‘Give that here!’ Cersei said irritated, snatching the map from Ned’s hands and looking over the jumble of colours and symbols and lines. Contrary to everyone else’s expectations, Cersei had proved herself very competent with a map, and together with Jaime, to whom the business of navigation seemed to come very naturally, the group had not got lost once under their watch.</p><p>‘No wonder we’re having problems.’ Cersei chided harshly, checking their directions on a compass before glaring at Ned. ‘You were taking us north. We’re meant to be going west.’</p><p>‘Why don’t we just retrace our steps?’ Brienne piped up after a moment, ‘Just go back the way we came and start from there again?’</p><p>‘Do you know <em>how fucking long</em> that will take?’ Cersei rebuked, rounding on Brienne. She exhaled sharply. ‘No. The river runs west downstream, we will follow it and go parallel to where were meant to be, then join up.’</p><p>‘That’s ridiculous,’ Ned said ‘we’ll end up even more lost than we are now.’</p><p>‘Not if I’m navigating.’ Cersei retorted ‘And anyway, it’s impossible to fuck it up as bad as you did. I swear, Stark, if you say one more thing about how to navigate, I can’t promise that I won’t have you strangled in your sleep.’</p><p>'Cersei’s right.’ Jaime said, looking at the map over his sister’s shoulder and intercepting the tension before it could escalate further. ‘We should follow the river, get out the woods and try and get some height, see the land around and find where we are. We can adjust the route from there. Now let’s go and actually finish before night falls.’ He finished curtly, as he and Cersei started walking down next to the river bank, the others following gloomily behind.</p><p>An hour or so later they came across a tumble down bridge, its stones crumbling and neglected, and its arch barely higher than the surface of the water.</p><p>‘Maybe we should cross here.’ Catelyn suggested as they stopped. ‘It looks like the trees are thinning on that side, and there might not be another chance before the river gets too wide.’</p><p>‘Why do I know that this is going to be another brilliant idea?’ Cersei muttered under her breath as Jaime choked on a suppressed laugh.</p><p>‘Do you have a better idea?’ Ned countered, defending Catelyn with a northern tongue as cold and biting as the frost he loved so much.</p><p>Cersei whirled round and fixed the glare of an enraged lioness at Ned, emerald eyes glinting dangerously, and Jaime could have sworn that he saw Stark flinch at the look in her eyes.</p><p><em>And even still,</em> he thought, <em>the idiot doesn’t move even when in the jaws of a lion. Be careful, Stark, it’s a lioness you play with, not a cat. I wonder how much it’ll take for him to learn his lesson.</em></p><p>‘I suppose we don’t really have much of a choice.’ Brienne said after a while as Cersei and Ned continued to glare at each other.</p><p>Stark was the first to drop his gaze.</p><p>Jaime saw the glint of triumph sparkling in his twin’s eyes.</p><p>Ned moved away from the group, disgruntled, and stalked up onto the bridge, walking rigidly over the structure. Cersei cocked an eyebrow at Jaime as they heard a few stones grating against each other under Ned’s weight and his backpack, watching as a few were dislocated and fell into the water just as he reached the other side.</p><p>Catelyn went next, lighter and much more cautiously treading over the bridge, before taking the hand Ned offered her at the other side. She stepped off just as a larger portion of the underneath of the arch gave way.</p><p>Jaime and Cersei watched impatiently as Brienne stumbled clumsily over the dilapidated stones, the bridge evidently struggling with the heaviest weight so far combined with its new weaknesses. They sighed with exasperated disdain as she tripped on a newly made fissure in the stones, and fell forward onto her hands, the crash of her fall mirrored in the sound of new stones dislodged from the arch. But the old, derelict bridge couldn’t bear the weight of the impact, and with the grinding of stone on stone and a thunderous <em>crash,</em> half of it collapsed into the water just as Brienne managed to get herself to the other side.</p><p>‘Great.’ Cersei said fiercely, glaring at the three across the river, who at least had the decency to look a little uncomfortable. ‘Just fucking great. Now what are we supposed to do? This was your brilliant idea after all.'</p><p>‘Well, Tarth, I’ve got to say that you impress me more and more every day.’ Jaime said dryly, leaning casually against the trunk of a tree, and Cersei could not help the flicker of a smirk that tugged at her mouth as Brienne flushed a deep shade of pink.</p><p><em>And I thought she couldn’t get any uglier</em> she thought.</p><p>But before anyone could say anything else, however, the deafening <em>crack</em> of a gunshot filled the air, making them all jump in surprise.</p><p>Reflexively, Jaime moved to stand in front of Cersei, shielding her from the direction of the sound.</p><p>‘What the fuck are you doing on my land?’ a short, pig-like old man shouted, emerging through the trees brandishing a shotgun, his voice coarse and unpleasant to the ear.</p><p>‘Look,’ Brienne tried to reason diplomatically, ‘we’re really sorry, we just got lost and –’</p><p>‘Shut your mouth, I’ve just decided I’m not going to waste my time with your pathetic excuses.’ the man threatened, cocking the gun and pointing it at Jaime, who did not flinch.</p><p>‘Now you three have five seconds to run, or I’ll blow their heads in.'</p><p>‘You can’t just do that.’ Ned stated calmly ‘That’s not lawful. Let’s come to an agreement in a civilised manner.’</p><p>‘Ay, but this is my land.’ The man menaced, ‘And my roof, my rules. And my rules don’t include negotiation with intruders.’</p><p>‘We have to go, Ned.’ Catelyn implored, holding onto his arm.</p><p>Despite the situation, Cersei couldn’t help but feel a certain satisfaction at the honourable Ned Stark’s clear struggle between honour, cowardice, and bravery - for once he didn’t know what was the right thing to do; staying seemed wrong, and leaving seemed wrong, no matter how much he disliked the Lannisters.</p><p>His decision was made for him, however, as the man shot into the air just above Cersei’s, followed by Catelyn’s heads, and the three of them ran off into the other side of the wood, quickly disappearing among the trees.</p><p>‘So, what have we here?’ The man said, turning back to the twins as they stared at him in disgust. ‘The both of you are prettier than all my daughters combined.’ The old man licked his lips as he looked Cersei up and down. ‘Especially you.’ He said, taking a step closer to her.</p><p>‘Stay away from her.’ Jaime warned, holding Cersei tight behind him.</p><p>‘If our father hears about this,’ Cersei threatened, vitriolic ‘and he will, he could ruin your life in seconds.’</p><p>The old man laughed as the twins seethed. ‘And who’s this miraculous father of yours, come to bring me, Craster, trouble? You’re probably no more than the children of a shopkeeper and his whore.’</p><p>‘Our father is Tywin Lannister.’ Jaime answered, clear loathing dripping in his words as he watched a flicker of fear pass over the man’s features. ‘And our mother was not a whore.’</p><p>Craster considered for a moment.</p><p>‘You know what, pretty boy, I will make a deal with you. I hate trespassers, but I’m a godly man. I’ll be generous. Tywin Lannister may be the richest man on the continent, but he can’t change what’ll happen here right now. I’ll spare both your worthless lives, when I take her as my new wife. And if she pleases me well, if your sister proves to be as good for fucking as she looks, Tywin Lannister might just get his heir back.’</p><p>‘Never.’ Jaime retorted angrily. ‘You won’t put a finger to her.’</p><p>‘Have it your way.’ The piggish man replied, a repulsive smile on his face. ‘I can always just kill you both right here, but not before I’ve fucked her bloody in front of you, and carved her up while you watch. I don’t really mind either way.’</p><p>Cocking the shotgun again, Craster pointed the weapon at Jaime, lowering it until it was aimed at hip level. ‘I don’t need all of you to make you watch me fuck her cunt,’ he said ‘just your eyes.’</p><p>‘Stop it!’ Cersei exclaimed furiously, coming to stand next to Jaime, but not before he felt her squeeze his arm gently, a signal.</p><p>Jaime watched his sister as she held her head high and adopted her regal, calculating appearance, a lioness scrutinizing her prey.</p><p>Gods she was stunning.</p><p>‘Let my brother go,’ she said coolly, slowly, green eyes piercing ‘and I shall give you what you want.’</p><p>Knowing that his sister would never just give herself up like that, and taking advantage of the man’s momentary confusion, Jaime slammed his fist upwards, knocking the shotgun aside and tackling the man to the ground, landing punches to the man’s portly frame. Wood splinters fired into the air as a bullet accidentally fired and hit a tree, and Cersei picked up the shotgun from the ground and hurled it into the river, before moving to pull Jaime off the clearly defeated man, clutching onto his dislocated shoulder.</p><p>Then they ran.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Freedom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They ran swiftly through the trees, not stopping as they passed out of the woods and into a network of fields, nor as those fields merged with country lanes, and not as the man’s strangled threats and curses faded to nothing. </p><p>Neither knew how long or far they had run when they finally collapsed down exhausted in the soft grass at the side of a quiet lane, anger and adrenaline subsiding; but not fear – for how could they lose something they never felt in the first place?</p><p>‘How long do you think it would take the teachers to find us if we just sat here?’ Jaime wondered aloud as they caught their breath.</p><p>Cersei huffed a laugh. ‘As much as Selmy loves you, Jaime, we don’t have the tracker with us, remember? Catelyn has it. We can’t just wait for them to come and get us, and if we did, we’d be sitting here for days.’</p><p>‘Forgot about that.’ He groaned, unclipping his heavy backpack and letting it fall back against the ground as Cersei did the same.</p><p>‘On the other hand, though,’ he continued, shifting himself to sit closer to his twin, a grin on his face as he whispered against her ear, ‘it does mean that we’re alone. Together. Just me and you.’</p><p>Cersei felt a matching smile of her own pull at her features as Jaime kissed her temple, and turned her head to place a quick kiss to his lips. But as she moved to get up, Jaime pulled her back by the waist, and she fell back against him laughing as he kissed her with an ardent fervour that she returned with equal measure.</p><p>‘Jaime, not here.’ She said, as he started to kiss down her neck, his hands wandering hungrily over her body, ‘Anyone could walk by at any moment.’</p><p>Her brother huffed in complaint but nevertheless pulled back regretfully, snaking his arms around her waist as she leant back against his shoulder, nestling her head into the crook of his neck.</p><p>‘We should find a proper place to stop, Jaime.’ Cersei said a while later, breaking the comfortable silence that had settled between them, ‘It’s already starting to get darker.’</p><p>Shrugging their backpacks back on, the twins entwined their fingers and made their way along the track, freely exchanging light hearted and carefree conversation, not needing to check their words and actions for the sake of those around them, and taking advantage of the most freedom that they had been permitted together in a long while.</p><p>Before too long they arrived at the edge of a small forest at the foot of a set of large hills, the slopes rising high to the right towards the setting sun, and a large stream running to the left. Entering among the trees they followed the line of the stream at the edge of the forest, and after a mile or so, came across a tiny clearing not too far from the edge of the water.</p><p>‘We should stop here, Cers.’ Jaime said, knowing how exhausted his sister would be by now, though she would never admit it. ‘It’s hidden and out of the way – there’s no one around to get in our way. It’ll have good shelter from the wind, and there’s a stream for water if we need it.’</p><p>Too tired to protest, and seeing no better choice, Cersei nodded her head in agreement and freed herself from the weight of her pack before sitting down on the ground.</p><p>‘You do realise that we don’t have much food.’ Cersei called out as Jaime started putting up the tent that he had been carrying. ‘Nor much of anything else useful, really. It’s either used up or the others have it.’</p><p>‘We’ll be fine.’ He called back, working the first pole into the material. ‘We always are. We’ll find a way.’</p><p>‘Jaime, I don’t think you understand just how long we could be lost for.’</p><p>‘Then it’ll be an adventure.’ He said, looking childishly thrilled at the prospect. ‘Think about it – it’s just you and me and no one else to get in our way. We can do whatever we want together and no one can stop us. We could take as long as we want trying to get back to where we’re meant to be. It’s up to us.’</p><p>‘And,’ he continued, moving on to another pole, ‘I’d take weeks of this over another night in a tent with bloody Ned Stark any day.'</p><p>Cersei wondered how much Jaime had been thinking about a situation like this – how much he’d been wanting for them to run away together, be free together, with no one else to pull them apart and sever ties that were not made to be broken. Her heart broke a little at the thought, that this was probably the closest they’d ever get to the freedom he had always envisaged.</p><p><em>It’s a beautiful idea, Jaime,</em> she told him silently, <em>to be free together. But you and I both know that it wouldn’t work. That all our sacrifices would be for nothing. It’s just us against the world, sweet brother, and the world is out to get us. Best go stealthily, move cleverly and with cunning until the lions have defeated all the hyenas, and when everything is ours, then we can have what is long owed to us.</em></p><p>With a long look at her brother, Cersei sighed and stood up, helping Jaime with the last bit of the tent.</p><p>A few minutes later, she looked up to find him watching her as she put the last tent peg into the ground, sporting the most charming, sincere smile that he saved only for her, that lit up his features, made his emerald eyes dance, and made her go weak at the knees - though she did have to admit that his debonair cocksure grin also had the same effect. 
His eyes did not leave her as she walked over to him slowly, before curling a hand into his golden hair and kissing him at her leisure. But just as Jaime went to deepen their kiss, Cersei pulled away and whispered against his ear, ‘We need to build a fire.’</p><p>Jaime watched his sister as she walked away from him, shaking his head in disbelief and amusement at her actions.</p><p>*****</p><p>An hour or so later the twins sat in front of a small, blazing campfire, eating their way through the numerous fish that Jaime had managed to catch from the stream, accompanied by the last of the nuts and dried fruits that they still had in their packs. Using Cersei’s Swiss army knife that she had bought years ago (and was rather attached to), they had gutted them – only a few arguments and a near stabbing as Jaime showed Cersei what to do -, before cooking them using a spit that he had constructed using the available wood around.</p><p>Cersei had to give her brother some credit for his proficiency with practical matters, she supposed, albeit not without a little jealousy – after all, it wasn’t <em>her</em> fault that her father denied her learning those kind of skills; even letting her do this with Jaime was one of the very, ,em&gt;very rare opportunities, and had required no small amount of persuasion on her part.</p><p>The night had well and truly fallen as they sat there, the bite of the evening chill tempered by the warmth of the fire that danced and flickered, casting amber light onto the gently flowing water. Unable to eat one morsel more, Jaime pulled Cersei close against him as they looked out over the scene before them, placing tender kisses to her temple and idly playing with her golden curls as she traced lazy patterns over his thigh, occasionally catching each other’s eye as they found themselves watching the other, a comfortable, peaceful silence settled between them.</p><p>Their moment of peace did not last long, however, as they heard a low rumble of thunder sound above them, and felt the first few drops of rain fall, the hot, humid day giving way to the oncoming storm. They hastily gathered the various items spread around them and shut themselves in the tent, zipping up the outer door just as the rain started to beat down in droves.</p><p>They huddled together on top of the pile of self-inflating roll mats and sleeping bags and various other items they had taken out of their packs, listening in the pitch black darkness as the incessant pummelling of the falling drops grew heavier by the minute.</p><p>After a while, deciding that she’d had enough of the rain, and drained by the onerous and crazy events of the day, Cersei sighed and settled into her sleeping bag, curling herself up into a ball. While she would admit to liking the time she had had with Jaime, she was sure that they could have found time and place enough to spend together that wasn’t in the middle of nowhere – one of their bedrooms preferably – and in truth all she had wanted from the day was to just fucking finish and go back home to her own bed before Ned Stark had ruined it all - as well as their chances of passing.</p><p>The thought made her mind grow sour. She hoped that if they were going to fail, that the others had gotten themselves even more lost – an added bonus if they had gotten themselves killed or injured on the way. But realistically she knew that if they hadn’t made it to the end checkpoint, they probably would have been called by the teachers with the emergency phone, asked why they had gone so AWOL, explained the situation and got picked up from the tracker location before it had gotten too dark.</p><p>She wondered whether they had sent people out to find her and Jaime.</p><p><em>As though the idiots think that we couldn’t do it on our own! We’re Lannisters, not fucking Starks or Tyrells. But all the same,</em> she surmised, <em>they wouldn’t want to risk losing Tywin Lannister’s golden twins – they couldn’t afford to. Maybe they will pass us after all,</em> she thought, <em>give us extenuating circumstances for getting fucking shot at. Either that or they’ll fear what father would do if they failed us because of their own stupid expedition conditions. That’s a look I’d like to see. Fear and timidity and discomposure. Then again, you never know with these kind of people…</em></p><p>A sharp gust of wind blew outside the tent, and an owl hooted loudly somewhere among the trees above, pulling her out of her thoughts; Cersei shivered as a chill ran down her spine.</p><p>‘What are you doing?’ she asked as Jaime manoeuvred himself into her sleeping bag, unzipping his own and placing it over them like a blanket.</p><p>‘I’m keeping you warm.’ He replied casually as she turned her back to him, cocooning her in his embrace and burying his face against her hair, letting her honeyed scent fill his senses.</p><p><em>Even when we’ve been outside for four days straight and everyone else is sweaty and disgusting,</em> he thought, <em>she still smells like paradise.</em></p><p>‘Just don’t try anything funny.’ She warned, feeling him grin against her. ‘I want to sleep.’</p><p>‘And tent sex is weird.’ She added after a beat.</p><p>‘We’ve fucked in stranger places.’ Jaime protested, laughing ‘This would hardly be the strangest – or the most public for that matter. Remember the time on that hovercraft? Or that Ferris wheel? Or when father nearly-’</p><p>‘That was not my point.’ She huffed, despite the flicker of an unwitting smile that crept over her lips.</p><p>A moment of peaceful silence fell.</p><p>‘Go to sleep, Jaime.’ Cersei said after a while, feeling his eyes roaming over her.</p><p>Another long moment of quiet passed between them. Closing her eyes, Cersei settled against the warmth of her brother’s body, and she thought that he might have actually decided to do the same when she suddenly felt his warm breath on her neck as he placed a kiss to her skin.</p><p>‘Jaime, I can’t sleep if you’re kissing me.’ She murmured, slightly irritated and trying to ignore the goose bumps that erupted on her flesh at his touch.</p><p>‘But you taste so good…’ Jaime answered lowly between kisses. ‘And you’re so soft, so warm… and I want to cheer you up...’</p><p>Cersei rolled her eyes at her brother’s behaviour and shifted against him, but from the way he was holding her, she achieved nothing but eliciting a moan from Jaime as she inadvertently pressed herself harder against his cock.</p><p>‘You can’t cheer me up if you’re annoying me.’ She stated, though not without a slight tremble in her voice.</p><p>‘Am I, though? Because if I am I can stop.’ He whispered suggestively, lips grazing her ear.</p><p>‘Jaime, you’re just making yourself hard.’ Cersei said, ignoring his question and feeling the growing bulge of his erection against her back as he moved a hand to caress her breast through her clothing.</p><p>‘You’re making me hard.’ He murmured against her, lips still caressing her skin.</p><p>‘I’m not doing anything.’</p><p>‘You don’t need to do anything to make me hard.’ Jaime replied, rocking his hips gently against her back, ‘I get hard just thinking about you, just looking at you.’ He gently pinched one of her nipples and chuckled softly as Cersei tried and failed to suppress a gentle moan.</p><p>‘See? You can’t resist me either. You want me, need me, as much as I do you.’ He said as Cersei pressed herself up against him. This time, however, it was not completely unintentional.</p><p>‘You think too highly of yourself and your cock.’ She replied with a gasp as Jaime sucked at a sensitive point on her neck.</p><p>‘Yes, but you love my cock.’ He said lowly, gently nipping at her earlobe and sliding his hand lower down her body. ‘And you love when it’s inside you.’</p><p>Cersei could not help the desirous whimper that escaped her as her twin’s hand wandered into her underwear, tracing small circles against her cunt, and Jaime smirked at the wetness he found there.</p><p>‘Well maybe you should be grateful that your cock is the size of your ego, not your intelligence.’ She derided, before moaning as he slipped a finger inside her.</p><p>‘Hmm’ he said, slowly sliding his finger in and out of her heat, ‘so are you saying that I have a big cock?’</p><p>‘I’m saying, once again, that you think too highly of yourself.’ She reiterated, groaning and bucking her hips against the palm of his hand as he removed his finger from inside her.</p><p>Despite the constrictive conditions of the sleeping bag, Jaime managed to push her tight fitting leggings and underwear down her thighs, and Cersei kicked them off her legs to lie abandoned in a tangled heap.</p><p>Undoing his own trousers, Jaime pulled out his throbbing manhood and gave it a few quick strokes, relishing in the release and covering his length in his own arousal, before positioning himself between her legs, sliding his shaft against her entrance, and groaning as he came into contact with her warm wetness.</p><p>Cersei released a guttural moan as he pushed the tip of his cock inside her, before making himself pull out as she tried to push back against him to take him deeper.</p><p>Sighing with frustration, Cersei shoved the sleeping bag lower down their bodies, and moved to push her twin onto his back, but Jaime was quicker and stronger, and with the speed and grace of a lion swiftly flipped them round so that he held her body underneath his, pinning her wrists to the ground above her head.</p><p>Jaime quickly rid her of the rest of her clothes, promptly proceeding to do the same with himself, and took a moment to admire her perfect, celestial nakedness, still shining golden and radiant in the darkness, before he kissed his twin hard on the lips as she curled her fingers into his hair and wrapped her legs around his hips in an attempt to draw him closer.</p><p>Determined to make her wait a little longer, Jaime replicated his earlier action and thrust only his tip inside her, repeating the movement a few times as their mutual longing and frustration grew and grew until they burned like a bomb on the brink of detonation.</p><p>‘Oh for fuck’s sake just fuck me Jaime!’ Cersei finally shouted frustrated at him, desperate to feel him properly inside her.</p><p>Receiving the reaction he wanted, Jaime was more than happy to oblige and thrust himself fully inside her wet heat, both moaning in unison at the feeling of wholeness as he <em>finally</em> filled her up to completion.</p><p>Cersei arched up into him as he fucked her hungrily, relishing in the familiar stretch as her walls accommodated his size, her hands clawing untamed at his back as his fingers and mouth fondled and kissed any and every part of her that he could reach in the heated frenzy of their own making. They would have plenty other times for tender touches and sweet lovemaking, but the wild was no place for such softness, and they moved as though their survival depended on their joining.</p><p>‘Fuck me harder Jaime.’ Cersei commanded as Jaime took a hold of her thighs and pounded harder into her, but even then it was not enough to satiate the feral animalism stirred inside that had captured their spirits in their passion.</p><p>Pulling out for barely a few seconds, Cersei turned herself around before Jaime took her from behind, a fit of moans and profanities spilling unbound from their mouths as he thrust as hard and as deep inside her as he could, angling himself in the way she loved so much, bodies coated in a sheen of sweat as he gripped her hips and she pushed back to meet his movements, the sound of flesh on flesh filling the space.</p><p>‘Come for me sweet sister.’ Jaime said breathless as he moved a hand to rub against her clit, feeling her tight walls starting to clench around him, and he knew that he was not going to be able to last much longer, not when she felt this good. 'Come for me Cersei.'</p><p>He at last gave in to his pleasure as Cersei came shuddering and convulsing around him, and he spilled his seed deep inside her, moaning each other’s names like a prayer as they came.</p><p>They collapsed thoroughly exhausted - though in a good way this time – back onto the floor, Jaime still sheathed deep within Cersei, holding each other close as their breathing regained normality and their bodies ceased to tremble with pleasure.</p><p>They shared a languid kiss as they lay entwined, aware of nothing else but their other half; for nothing could touch them while they were one, with their flaws erased, their qualities enhanced, their missing parts restored.</p><p>‘Well I think we just broke the ‘no sharing or visiting a tent of the opposite sex’ rule.’ Cersei joked with mock seriousness as her brother feigned horror.</p><p>‘But nothing could have <em>possibly</em> happened between us, we’re brother and sister remember.’ Jaime said mockingly with a grin. ‘But the real question is…’ he continued, kissing her softly, ‘… still think tent sex is weird?’ He raised an eyebrow at her as Cersei shoved his shoulder playfully, smiling at him and shaking her head in incredulity, before they settled happily into the warmth of each other’s arms.</p><p>Tomorrow was a whole night away; they would deal with their problems when they came with the daylight. But until the day broke, however, both twins were content just to lie in the comfort of each other’s embrace, joined in each other’s arms as they were destined to be.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>